My Past Our Future
by brenthforever
Summary: Marai Trunks is all alone in the world. his time line has turned on him and everyone he cares about is dead. That is until he meets a mysterious young girl, a girl who seems to have a connection to someone in his past. My first DBZ. Be kind plz.
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago they had been the most feared beings on the planet.

Then He came along.

Trunks Brief had grown up faster than a child should. Living in a time when any given day could be his last, Trunks had learned very early on he would have to fight.

Once Trunks had become old enough, his best friend Gohan, who was 13 years his senior had begun the long task of training him.

Once when Trunks asked why Gohan continued to fight when everyone he loved was gone, he surprised Trunks by saying, "Their not." Gohan had not elaborated and Trunks had thought it best to leave it at that.

After he began training Trunks' life had regained some order. Wake up, eat breakfast, train with Gohan, eat lunch, fight androids with Gohan, hopefully survive fight with androids, go home to terrified mother, seek necessary medical help from said terrified mother, eat dinner, go to bed. A typical day in the life of a half-Saiyan child. Then his world had collapsed.

Those two monsters had killed Gohan. Trunks, sent over the edge by his anguish had ascended to level 2 and destroyed them on the spot.

Finally peace was returned to the world after so many years. If only for a short wile. Not long after his elimination of the androids, the people of earth began to see him as not their savoir, but as an enemy.

Trunks understood that to the people who had lived through such a terrible disaster he was not a hero. He was just someone else who was terrifyingly strong. Some one who at any moment could turn on them and send them spiraling right back down to that place of despair they had been in not so long ago.

Vigilantes had mobbed the capsule corp. building and taken Bulma. They questioned her for days, but she gave no hint as to where her son could be. Finally one man had enough and pulled out a pistol. He held it to her head and asked once more. She remained silent refusing to let the tears in her eyes spill over. The man pulled the trigger and Bulma slumped in her chair.

Once Trunks found out about this he took the opportunity to vanish into the shadows. No one was waiting for him now. Everyone wanted him gone and he was happy to oblige.

It had been four years since life as he knew it had ended. Trunks Brief had ceased to exist and in his place was the man featured on posters currently covering every city in the world.

BEWARE!!

Trunks Brief

Public Enemy #1

Wanted for suspicion of murder and plotting to over throw the government.

If sighted immediately dial 911

Below the warnings there was a photo of him. Trunks held the crumpled poster and looked at his face in the picture. It was old. He had to be less than 15 years old at the time. And he was smiling. He couldn't remember the last time he smiled. When Trunks looked back at the photo again something in the background caught his eye. It was unfocused and blurry, but he could see a figure standing behind himself. It was a woman, with blue hair.

Trunks eyes burned and his temper flared. He could just barely make out the look on his mothers face. It was the same worried look she had worn for the last 5 years of her life.

The picture blurred out of focus and Trunks closed his eyes and crumpled the piece of paper into a tight wad.

Using all his strength he hurled it far away, as far as he could. All he wanted was to never have to see the picture again. But there were so many posters. Too many.

Letting out a frustrated howl he began shooting ki blasts at all the structure surrounding him. He needn't worry about hitting some one. North City was long since deserted.

Once he had reduced all near by buildings to rubble, he searched for anything useful he could bring to his home. Approaching one building, he heard a slight sound. Something like a moan.

Cautiously now he approached the building. After shoving aside a few chunks of concrete he saw the body of a young girl. She couldn't have been much older than trunks was in the picture.

She was breathing shallowly and her eyes were closed. Trunks approached her slowly checking her ki to see if she was hurt.

He was surprised to feel a much stronger signature than expected. This girl appeared to be almost half as strong as he was. Much stronger than a normal human girl. Trunks was confused by this until he heard a cracking sound coming from above them.

He turned to see a large chunk of concrete rocking on its perch high above them. As he watched it began a quick descent to the ground. It was going to hit her.

With out a thought of who he was now or how it could end, he grabbed her and sped away to his makeshift home.

Trunks had taken up residence in the ruined remains of the Capsule Corp. building, once the city had been deserted. Lately it seemed that anywhere Trunks had ever been seen or was likely to go was deserted.

He placed the girl on a partially singed mattress and mixed up some food for when she woke up.

Trunks sat down on a makeshift bed he had assembled from scraps of cloth and stuffing from assorted furniture.

He stared at the girl again. What was she doing in North City? It had been abandoned more than a year ago. Had she seen him? Had she known who he was?

After a few hours trunks fell into an uneasy sleep.

XXX

Pan had been living on the streets for as long as she could remember. First when the androids were terrorizing the humans then once Trunks was on the loose. It seemed no one had room for an extra mouth to feed. Her mother did as much as she could to give Pan enough to live on until she died last year from a simple virus. They had no access to any drugs so Pan had watched her die sadly.

Her father was not much of a father. Father could not even remember his face. Her mother always told her that her father was a wonderful man who had gone to fight the androids and her mother had always carried a letter he had given her the day he'd left.

Pan carried it with her now and read it often. She knew it by heart and could have named every crease in the page. As she hid behind the building in North City, Pan took the letter out of her pocket and opened it for the thousandth time and read it.

Dear Videl,

First know I love you. Second I love Panny even if I can't be there for her. You know how hard it is for me to stay away from a fight. It's in my blood and hopefully little Panny will have a little too. Kami knows she'll need it. Tell her that I love her with every fiber of my being and everyday we're apart my heart aches for her. I know I will probably die here but I had to try. For both of you. They took everything away from me. My mother, my family my friends, I can't let them take you away too. I love you Videl. Don't ever forget that. I'm sorry I have to go.

Forever yours,

Gohan

All she had left of her family was one scrap of paper and a name. Gohan. The letter had said he was going to fight the androids so she assumed that he would have met up with Trunks sooner or later. For that very reason she was tailing him everywhere he went. Pan had just been working up the courage to approach him when the building she was hiding in exploded.

Pan was thrown backward slamming her head against the wall. She could feel a lump rising beneath her orange bandana. Her vision slowly faded and she groaned as she blacked out.

Pan awoke in a new building unlike anything she had ever seen. It was in ruins of course like the rest of the city. But she could tell it had once been nice. Her head still ached and she reached up to feel a padded bandage wrapped around her forehead. There was also a thick blanket tucked around her.

Curiously Pan sat up and looked around. At first she didn't see anyone but then a small tuft of lavender hair sticking out from under another blanket across the room caught her eye.

She stood up and curiously walked over to where the person was snoring softly. Carefully she pulled back the blanket to expose a sleeping Trunks.

"Wow" Pan breathed. He looked nothing like he did on the posters. Granted he had the same hair and face, but the picture was that of a boy this was a young man. She guessed him to be about five years older than her.

Unsure of what to do, Pan decided to wake up her sleeping beauty. She reached for his shoulder and lightly rubbed it.

"Trunks?" She whispered. He groaned and murmured "not now mom. I'm playing with Gohan." Before rolling over and falling back into a deep sleep.

Pan started. He had said Gohan. Right? She hadn't imagined it. Again she tried to wake him. "Trunks." She said a bit louder and ruffled his hair.

This time his eyes slowly slid open. For half a second he looked serene and peaceful looking up at her. Then as if realizing where he was he jumped up knocking her back and crouched into a defensive position.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

Pan, startled by his reaction, couldn't say anything.

"Who are you!" He yelled again and launched himself at her.

Pan, surprised again, launched herself back attempting to dodge. Her mother had trained her well and Pan was able to hold her own against her much stronger opponent.

As trunks tried to beat the girl, he couldn't help but realize her attacks were familiar. Once she resorted to ki attacks and sent a poorly aimed Masenko at him he stopped dead in his tracks. Had Pan's attack been more accurate it would have knocked him out cold. As it was it merely warmed his face with its passing energy.

"Who _are_ you?" He asked more quietly.

Pan breathed out in one long gush. "My name is Pan. And you're Trunks aren't you?"

Trunks gazed curiously at the raven haired angel before him and nodded.

"You beat the androids." She stated.

He nodded again. "Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked.

Pan studied his face for a minute before she shook her head. "No" She smiled a little. "You saved me from that building. Why would you do that if you were the monster everyone says you are?" Pan pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and opened the worn creases. She read it over once then handed it to Trunks.

Curiously he took the paper and read the letter. His eyes welled up as he recognized the handwriting of his best friend.

"You're Gohan's daughter?" Trunks whispered holding the paper back out to her.

"You knew my Father." Pan said her eyes sparkling. "What was he like?"

Trunks thought for a minute then smiled. "He was my best friend and a brave man. The last thing he said to me before he died was 'tell them I love them' He loved you so much Pan. More than he had words for.

Pans vision blurred as she threw herself at Trunks. "Thank you." She sobbed. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Trunks asked.

"For giving a piece of my family back."

-End-


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I said it was over, but I had an inspiration for a continuation of this fic and it wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it. Enjoy ******

_5 years later_

Pan watched over her children with love evident on her young face. She was barely 20 years old and already had 2 children. He beautiful little babies!

Once Pan and Trunks had resolved their grief over the loss of their families they had let their relationship blossom. A year after fate, it seemed, had brought them together. Pan had given birth to their twins. First came Alara a beautiful baby girl followed soon after by her brother whom both of them agreed was to be named Gohan after a loving father and a wonderful friend.

Alara and Gohan grew up quickly and now 4 years old they both knew how to fly and were quickly catching up to Pan in her fighting ability.

Alara had been born with the most beautiful shade of aqua hair that she now had in pigtails.

Gohan looked almost exactly like his namesake save for his blue eye. Pan knew her mother had blue eyes and trunks did as well so the color was not very surprising.

Trunks was out hunting for food so Pan sat with the kids by their home in the abandoned capsule corp. building. They had rebuilt a few rooms to create a livable space.

Alara and Gohan were napping and Pan was working on the time machine that had been their project for the last 5 years. They had been hoping to use it to return to the other timeline where the world had been saved before the Androids had destroyed. Trunks had told her that it had been Gohan who had saved the planet in the other timeline and Pan desperately wanted to meet her father.

They had slowly been stealing all the parts needed for the time machine, Pan and Gohan were the only ones that were safe wondering around. Alara and Trunks were too easily remembered. Their light hair stood out from a crowd.

They were almost ready and Pan was working on the finishing touches to get the machine ready to bring them to their new home. Everyone was packed up and Trunks was hunting their final meal. Pan knew her family could eat them out of house and home if they had a house and home that is. Once Trunks got back they planned to eat let the twins sleep and then get out of the hellish life they had.

Pan set the controls to send them to a time 8 years past when Trunks had fought Cell with Gohan. As she walked around their makeshift home she fretfully straightened up the mess her children left where ever they were.

Trunks returned a while later with a deer that he carefully skinned, gutted and cocked saving the best parts for Alara and Gohan. After eating the twins slept and Pan and Trunks took turns keeping watch for anyone on their last night.

xXx

A few short hours later, they were loaded into the time machine and on their way.

Once Trunks punched the ignition he felt the familiar feeling he once got on roller coasters right as he hit the first drop. Pan blanched and gripped his hand he smoothed her hair reassuringly. They watched as the world they knew was forever lost and they prepared to begin a new life.

xXx

Gohan and Videl were taking a walk around capsule corp. while Bulma fixed his sayaman costume and made Videl one of her own. After Majin Buu had been killed they had finally revealed their true feeling for each other. They had been sharing secret moments ever since. Just as Gohan leaned in for a kiss, there was a loud explosion and the ground shook Videl lost her footing and fell over. Gohan who was more used to unexpected changes in sound stayed up right.

As they watched wordlessly as a strange machine shimmered into existence with what looked like four people inside. Gohan recognized one as Mirai Trunks but the other 3 looked vaguely familiar, as he stared at the woman, he suddenly thought of Videl, he could see her in the girls face.

The door opened and out climbed the four people. Gohan looked at the little boy and gasped out loud.

xXx

Once leaving the world they knew, Pan, Trunks, and the twins, were thrown into a strange world. Trunks looked out of the clear glass cab to see a familiar face, and a new one looking up at him with surprise. He pressed the release button and with a hiss of escaping gas, the brief family climbed down into their new world.

The kids ran out and looked around excitedly. They had never seen other people, except at a distance.

Trunks grabbed Pan's shoulder and whispered, "You haven't been born yet, so don't tell them who you are, ok?"

"Why not?" Pan asked looking hurt and confused.

"I had to be very careful last time I came here because my parents had not even gotten together yet. If you tell them anything it might not happen. Which reminds me. My mother will want to meet you." Trunks kissed her on the cheek

"Oh Kami, I'm meeting in-laws already? What if they don't like me?" Pan asked.

"Well don't take it personally if my dad hates you. He hates everyone. Mom will love you though." He took her hand and led her out of the cab.

"Hi Gohan." Trunks said as he hugged his old friend.

"Hi Trunks." Gohan said a bit surprised. "It's great to see you, but why are you here, is there something you need to warn us about?"

"Not really, my world is kind of falling apart at the seams. My mother died six years ago, and everyone is afraid of me. I'm wanted by about every government in the world. But since we're not going back, none of that matters.

"We?" Gohan asked, he looked past Trunks to see Pan standing Shyly behind him. "Who is this?" He asked smiling at her.

Pan smiled back. She couldn't help it her father was such a happy person. 'Oh wow.' She thought. 'I'm older than my father here. Weird.' "Hi." She said "I'm Pan." Just then Alara and Chibi Gohan ran back over.

"Mama, Mama, look what we found." Alara proudly held up a turtle.

"That's great honey." Pan smiled at her children. "Alara, Gohan, say hello." She prodded them.

They both bowed and said "Hi."

Gohan turned to look at the small boy in front of him with curiosity. When the child raised his face, Gohan was startled to see light blue eyes that looked suspiciously like Videl's on a face that could have been his father's.

Quickly he looked at Trunks. "Trunks," He grinned evilly at his friend. "What have you been up to since we last saw each other." He said in a suggestive tone that said he knew exactly what had been going on.

Trunks blushed. Pan blushed an even darker shade. "Oh tu- Gohan leave him alone!" She smacked his cheek playfully.

Gohan was surprised that she moved so fast and the slap actually stung. He placed his hand carefully on his face and chuckled. "Wow, you sure know how to pick a woman." He muttered to Trunks.

Trunks blushed again. "Gohan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Gohan allowed himself to be led to the far side of the capsule corp. lawn. "What's on your mind?"

"Gohan, remember when you first found out who I was?" Trunks asked a little urgently.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that Bulma and Vegeta could even stand each other, much less fall in love." Gohan replied crossing his arms and laughing at the memory.

"Well, I need you to listen to me for a minute, don't say anything, just hear me out before you pass any judgment." Trunks said very urgently now.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" Gohan asked with genuine concern.

"You have to know that I love Pan very much, and I would never do anything to hurt her. She's the only one I can picture myself spending my life with." Trunks said looking Gohan dead in the eye.

"Well that's very nice, but I don't see why that concerns me." Gohan said re-crossing his arms and frowning.

"Well you see, in my time, you died about eleven years ago, and Videl died about six years after that. When I met Pan she was all alone. Her mother had just died and all she had of her father was a note he wrote to her mother when she was a baby."

"Trunks, I don't quite get it, are you saying that Pan," He trailed off.

"Yes Gohan, she's your daughter." Trunks said and braced himself for the onslaught he was sure was coming.

"Trunks are you saying that you are married to my daughter?" Gohan asked strangely calm.

"Yes." Trunks nodded.

"How old is she?" Gohan asked.

"She's twenty right now." Trunks said knowing he was putting another nail in his coffin.

Gohan paused for a minute and trunks knew he was figuring out the age difference. "So when you met how old were you?" Gohan asked.

"I was 19. And she was 15." Trunks answered. "Gohan I already told you I love her and-" Gohan put up a hand to silence him.

"Now I'm assuming that your children are about four or five."

Trunks nodded. "Their four."

"So if my math is correct then you got my daughter pregnant when she was sixteen and you were twenty. Correct?" Gohan asked his usually smiling face strangely blank.

"Yes, but it wasn't like you think." Trunks said trying to convey how much he loved Pan.

"Trunks, do you love her?" Gohan asked.

"Yes! With all my heart and more, She's all I've got now. She's like a little bit of you back, but she's also someone who understands me. She's the only one who understands me." Trunks looked over at Pan who was saying something to their twins.

"Then what can I say? She obviously loves you as well, and both of the kids." Gohan smiled a little.

"Their her whole world." Trunks said smiling as well.

Gohan's face darkened again. "But Trunks, don't think that just because you are my friend, that I would go easy on you if you ever hurt her."

"Never." Trunks nodded, and gulped back the lump in his throat.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I would like to go meet my daughter." Gohan walked off.

"Well, he took that well." Trunks whispered to no one in particular and followed.

**AN: there's more coming so keep alert. Smiles, Brenthforever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yeah! Chapter 3! there's still more if any one wants it, just let me know**

**Smiles**

-------

Chapter 3

"Alara honey, where is your brother?" Pan asked her daughter who was still in Videl's arms.

"Gohan went to find Daddy." Alara giggled as Videl ticked her.

"Your son is named Gohan too?" Videl asked looking up.

"Yes, after my father. He-" Pan stopped talking when she realized to whom she was talking to. "He died." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Videl said putting Alara down. She scampered off and Pan sat down in the soft grass. "Do you know who I am?" She asked Videl, looking at her feet.

"Well Gohan -My Gohan- told me that when he fought cell, a man came back in time to warn him about the androids, I assume that would be your husband?"

"As close to a husband as I could ever hope to get, we never married." Pan said pulling at pieces of grass with her gloved hands.

Videl glanced down at her own hands, and then looked back at Pan's. "Those are some nice training gloves." She commented.

Pan fanned her left hand out in front of her. "They were my mother's. She always told me she would train me, but she died not long after we started. She taught me to fly."

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible." Videl whispered. Suddenly nervous she looked down at her clasped hands again, then back at Pan's, then it hit her, 'Oh god their the same! My gloves- her mothers gloves- her father's name was Gohan- He died fighting the androids- his friend came back to warn us-' "Oh God." She said aloud.

Pan looked up at the sound of Videl's voice. The look on the woman's face was a mix of confusion and undeniable love. "Pan," she asked quietly "What was your mother's name?"

Pan looked right into her blue eyes. "Videl Satan, I wonder if she's still alive in this time." She mused to herself.

"Oh my God." Videl sank to her knees and Gohan, feeling the dip in her power level rushed to her side.

"Videl!" He knelt down next to her.

Pan jerked up. "Videl!?" Her eyes widened as she looked from Gohan to the girl cradled in is arms. "Oh God!"

Gohan looked up at the sound of her voice. "Pan, do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." She said slowly. "Son Gohan, Loving husband, Friend… Father." She added in a whisper.

"Yes, how did you know?" Gohan asked.

"Trunks told me what your gravestone said." Pan answered quietly.

"Oh." Gohan regarded the girl with curiosity. She was definitely his and Videl's daughter, there was no question. But she had a hardened look about her that he had seen on no one but Vegeta. 'She's had a tough life.' He reasoned. 'She deserves some love.'

Pan looked away from her father and toward her lover. She studded his face as it brightened suddenly. 'Oh no, I know that look, he has an idea.' Pan thought to herself.

Trunks did have an idea and he walked up to Gohan suddenly turning solemn.

"Gohan, you are my oldest friend, and now I ask you for the one thing that will make me eternally happy." Trunks took a deep breath and smiled at Pan.

"I ask you now, for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Pan let out a soft "Oh" and smiled.

Gohan turned pale for a moment as Trunks' words hit him.

"Let me make sure I understand. You are asking me, who is 17 right now, for my 20 year old daughter's hand in marriage, when you've already had two children with her?"

"Uhh, Yes?" Trunks said in a very small voice.

Gohan looked serious for a minute, then smiled. "How can I refuse, Trunks you make her happy, I guess that's all I can ask for."

Videl, who had watched the exchange quietly suddenly blanched. Gohan turned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My daughter is older than I am and I'm a grandmother."

Gohan laughed, then curiously cocked his head. "Shh," He said

"Gohan wha-" Videl started, but he held up one finger and listened intently. Suddenly he smiled.

"What is it Papa?" Pan asked.

"Pan, I don't think you have to be worried about being born in this timeline anymore.

"What do you-" Pan asked but Trunks cut her off.

"You're right, Congratulations Gohan."

Pan looked from her father to her would be husband very confused. "I still don't know what you mean."

"Pan remember how I taught you to feel energy?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. How many people do you feel?"

Pan closed her eyes and counted, "Five." She said finally opening her eyes. "But there are only four of us here." Her eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she realized the implications of what she had said, she looked at Videl. "Mama, one of us is pregnant, and it can't be me."

Videl looked at Pan and placed a hand on her stomach. "Panny." She whispered and reached for her daughter

"Mama" She said hugging Videl back.

-------

**So now there's gonna be two Pan's. Ahh my world is a crazy one, read and review!!**


End file.
